


Revolver

by Lwoorl



Series: DC Shifters AU [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen, Human Trafficking, Transformation, shifters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: Some time after coming back to life Jason discovers something's changed.Shifters AU: See notes of the series to know more, but all you need to know is some people can turn into objects and they're called shifters.





	Revolver

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Adlatere for singlehandedly giving me the idea for this fic.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

It takes two months after the pit brings him back for Jason to realize something's changed.

Well, that's not true, a lot of things changed. But it takes two whole months for him to notice this one thing. Which is incredibly ridiculous given how, well, how _personal_ this one thing is. It's like spending a year without realizing he's grown a second head.

It goes like this

He wakes up, as in being actually aware of what's going on wakes up, not murdering pit induced rage wakes up. And he's strapped to the bed in an unknown room with Talia Al Ghul sitting nearby.

Let's skip the part about how he panics, how as soon as she lets him free he tries to escape and she completely beats him up, ok? That isn't his most glamorous moment, and Jason would prefer if you didn't think of it, thank you very much.

So. Where were we? Oh right. So, Talia explains to him what happened, the fact he died, it wasn't just a nightmare, he honest to God _died_.

Let's also skip the part where she tells him it's been months and Bruce didn't kill the joker, and isn't planning on doing so either. Actually let's skip all the parts where he cries or hyperventilates. Sounds good? Sounds good.

It would be an understatement to say he's a bit shocked. He's, well, he isn't sure what he is, there's a pit in his stomach, as if he was falling down a cliff, his hands are clammy and his feet won't move, but his heart is racing a million per hour and there's a maddening anger burning between his ears.

She offers to teach him, she offers a lot of things, but Jason isn't really listening, too lost on all that's happened to him. Finding his biological mother, her betraying him, dying, coming back, Bruce… Bruce Brushing off his death. It's too much all at once.

She seems to realize it's useless to talk to him right now and leaves with the warning he _absolutely_ must not leave this room.

At the moment, he doesn't know why, but he will discover it way too soon, when a servant asks him to come out and follow her somewhere, and as soon as he does so Jason's attacked by other five fucking ninjas.

He isn't able to fight them all off, unarmed and freshly traumatized as he is, but he's able to get back in the room, crawling and punching, falling on his knees as soon as he's inside. None of the fighters follow him in, they stay at the door, as if it had an invisible wall, and Jason stays there until Talia comes back to bring him food.

As it turns out, Talia was able to get this one room under her protection, she says she made a deal with her father, whatever that means. But basically Ra's Al Ghul's men aren't allowed to go in.

Jason has… An idea of what he wants him for. After all, the man's habits of… ‘Collecting’ weapons, specially blades, is well known by Batman.

Ra's always made Jason, to put it mildly, uneasy as hell, all the time covered in at least ten people, from chains to jewelry and then the fucking _blades._ Fucking Ra's would probably wear his own daughter if Talia had turned out to be a mildly pretty bracelet.

One time they were able to save one single person, an old dude that he was wearing as a ring. They had to get J’onn to force him to shift to human and the man's been catatonic ever since.

Bruce banned Jason from participating in anything related to the Al Ghul family after he shifted to help Batman in a fight, and Ra's made a _oh so not so casual_ comment.

_'That's a wonderful Rapier you got there, Detective’_

Jason almost changed right there and then, with Bruce holding him, mid sword fight against the psycho, just because of the raw disgust that the man _eyeing him_ made him feel.

So yeah, he has a very good incentive to stay inside that room.

At the end he accepts Talia's training, because she keeps offering, he's bored as hell, unable to go out, and it's a good chance to learn something.

Most of the lessons are directly from her, but she lets some teachers she trust inside from time to time too. And so two months pass.

He's still not sure about going back to Gotham. It hurts that Bruce didn't avenge him, and he can't avoid thinking if it had been someone else Batman would have killed the clown, it also makes him angry, so angry he can't be sure if it's coming from him or from the pit.

But also, when the madness calms down and he stops seeing green… He misses it. Bruce, Alfred, the manor, he misses it, and he has no idea what he would do if he decided not to go back. It's not even been a year after his death, it's not like he could just walk back like 'sup Bruce turns out I'm not dead’, but he has a hard time thinking they wouldn't accept him back either, and the longer he takes to decide the harder it will be to go back.

He's working on a meditation technique one of his teachers taught him, something about controlling his ire or whatever, when he hears something from the other side of the door.

Naturally, he ignores it, the bastards send by Ra's have been getting less and less subtle as time passes. As of now he's made a routine of not looking at the door, not even thinking about the door, no matter what they do to get his attention, he isn't walking right into the devil's mouth.

But then he hears a cry, a high pitched one, that couldn't be made by an adult, and he's opening the door faster than he can think.

At the other side, one of the bastards is holding a crying child, a little girl, around six or seven years old. He's holding her arms behind her with one hand, and with the other he has a knife pointing to her throat. There are at least other eight bastards around this one.

The kid's standing two meters away from the door, far enough they can attack him if he tries to help her, and most likely take him down, but so close he might just be able to take her with him inside the protected room. It wouldn't be a clearer invitation and it immediately makes his blood boil.

He probably shouldn't, and he knows this, but the bastard gets the knife closer enough to her neck to draw a drop of blood and Jason will be damned but he can't let this kid die.

Everything seems in slow motion after that, him stepping outside the room, the assassins attacking, trying to reach the girl, shoving person after person away from him, noticing they aren't using sharp weapons 'Can't damage the boss' little souvenir now that it came fresh and unscarred from the pit huh’, kicking someone on the ribs, taking the girl by the shoulder, shoving her towards the door, seeing as she trips inside the room, and a passing sense of accomplishment before someone hits him on the back of the head and everything goes black.

He wakes up to the smelt of salts in a dark room, legs and hands tied up. Kneeling in front of what seems like a little tub, carved in the stone floor.

When he raised his head he finds himself face to face with the big bastard himself, Ra's Al Ghul, surrounded by several of his bastard servants.

“I guess you know why you're here.” The Big Bastard Talks. Jason spits towards him, it barely reaches his waist, but at least it makes him frown.

“Now, why don't we skip all of this and you act like a good little blade and just shift?” He says. Jason tries to gather saliva to spit again but his mouth is too dry. Well, damn, talking it is.

“Fuck you.”

Ra's shakes his head, he actually seems amused, fucking sadistic.

He raises one hand and someone shoves Jason's head inside the tub. He tries to fight, but there's just no way to get free.

It only takes some seconds before they pull him out. A warning, he guesses, or maybe the bastard just can't help it but take the opportunity to gloat.

“I expected more from Batman's sword” He sighs “But I guess it will be worth it in order to see the Detective bleed by his own blade.”

“I'm not Batman's property.” Jason bites out, Ra's moves his hand and to the water he goes.

When he breathes again Ra's is bending towards him, he lifts Jason's chin with a finger. “This won't stop until you want it to.” He says. Behind him, Jason can see one of the servants holding a sheath, around his length, decorated with red feathers _of all fucking things_ , and it makes him shiver.

He's about to try and bite Ra's finger off when they submerge him again.

He's getting tired, but he _absolutely_ can't shift, the moment he does so they're gonna put him in that thing and it's game over for him, there's no way he can change back to human before they do it, he never got to be as good as the dickhead on that stuff, there's no doubt about it, his life is pretty much over if he plays along.

_He would rather die again._

They lift him other three times, and, right now, Jason thinks he hates this guy more than the fucking clown. Then. Finally, they put his head in the water and don't take it out.

Jason breaths water, he tries to kick and scream and swallow and breath, and they still don't let him out. He's going to die, he realizes.

 _'What a waste coming back just for this’_ he thinks, as his consciousness begins to drift, but then, his body changes.

Maybe it's a reflex from his body, or an action from his stupid half asleep mind, but the point is he can swear he feels a piece of iron under his hands, so vividly it's hard to believe it's just his imagination, and he shifts.

Something feels… Odd. His body isn't right, he's completely used by now to the feeling of being a sword, but, this time it feels weird 

It takes him a moment to realize what's happening, tired, drowned and hazy as he is, and when he does he feels an overwhelming sense of dread.

Fuck. _Fuck._

He braces himself for what's coming next, and in a second his thoughts go to different places, to the catatonic man, to Talia, he even imagines Batman appearing to help him, even though Jason knows perfectly well Bruce has no idea he's alive.

But… Nothing happens. One second, two, three, four, should be time enough to lock him up but Ra's doesn't move. Instead, the man just frowns and exclaims “My, but what a shame.” He sighs “What a waste of a good blade.”

What is-... Whatever. Doesn't matter, why is Jason just staring at him?! He should take the opportunity to shift again.

He does, he pictures the stupid little plush toy Dick gave him and changes once more.

As soon as he turns back to human Jason breaks into a coughing fit, he hits his chest, having slipped out of his restraints when he turned into an object, his body is covered in sweat, he's shivering and-

Wait, didn't we say we would skip any part where he hyperventilates? Yes, we did. So let's gloss over this part, let's not go into how soon after Talia crashes into the room, yelling something like “Dad, let him go, you're cheating.” (Although admittedly more respectfully and drawn out, we're paraphrasing here)

Or how Ra's answers with something akin to “Yeah whatever, I don't have interest in fire weapons anyway” (Although admittedly way more dramatically and self dignifying, we're paraphrasing here)

And let's absolutely not get into detail on how when Ra's dramatically exists the room Jason cries, and how as soon as Talia holds him he buries his head in her chest and is held as he shivers and coughs, let's skip all of that. Skip, skip, skipping we are!

So now that we've skipped, let's say, a little less than an hour. Jason's back at his room, apparently he can go out of it now that Ra's lost interest in him, but he isn't feeling like doing so just yet.

He's sitting cross legged on the floor, with a little mirror resting in front of him, prompted by some pillows.

He shifts, and again it feels weird, like his shape is out of place. It actually reminds him of the first time he did shift, when he was five, that sensation of being unable to map his own body.

In the mirror, he doesn't see a sword. It's a handgun, a revolver, black, S&W Model 500, he thinks, but a custom variant, and-

Oh, that's him, isn't he. The gun.

Damn

Jason changes back and lies on the bed, facing the ceiling. He's heard of it, people changing the kind of object they are after some extreme event. Usually it's related with brain damage, he thinks, but it's got to be able to happen without it because the pit should have fixed any injury like that. Now that he thinks about it didn't he watch a movie once where the main character's changes because of PTSD? Heh

He sighs and covers his eyes with one arm. He feels… Robbed, somehow. It's not that he will have to learn again how to do stuff alone as a shifter, it's more... Dick's always said Jason bought too much into army propaganda, that's how he called it, army propaganda, that he gave too much importance to being a Rapier, and sure, he used to buy way too much into all the stupid vocation crap or that thing about having an use or whatever, now he doesn't, not that much at least, but he's supposed to be a sword _damnit!_

But really what's another thing? What's another thing added to the pile of crappy things that's happened to him lately? Sure! Let's add an extreme change to the thing that's supposed to be defined by personality! It's not like he was having an identity crisis already, did he?!

“Well, you were wondering if you had changed,” He mutters “Now you got confirmation you did, ought to be happy, right?”

But, man, God isn't subtle whatsoever, is it? _A motherfucking gun_.

At least that answers the question he's been struggling with. He can't go back to the manor like this, he's a goddamn fucking gun...

There's no way in hell Batman will let him go back to be Robin, the man can't use him.

Bruce won't even want to look at him, not now. Really, what does it even say about him that he came back like this? Jason isn't sure if he wants to know.

All this is so fucking ridiculous. He can't help it, he starts to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember authors feed of comments and that my self worth is directly typed to the the attention given to the things I make. So please leave a comment, I beg you.
> 
> Also remember you can send me prompts to [my Tumblr](http://lwoorl.tumblr.com), it can be for this AU or just about anything, or just shot me a message anytime, I swear I don't bite!


End file.
